Parentage: ‘PVDRAGCI’ is a spontaneous whole-plant mutation of Dracaena frangrans ‘Golden Coast’ Plant Pat. No. 12,603 which was discovered at a commercial greenhouse in Monster, the Netherlands in 2018. The mutation was initially noted for its unique foliage variegation. Said mutation was isolated for further evaluation to confirm the uniformity and stability of the unique characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of the stability and uniformity of the characteristics, the new plant was selected for commercialization.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘PVDRAGCI’ is accomplished by way of rooting large semi-hardwood stem cuttings, referred to as “canes”. Propagation was first performed in 2018 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Monster, the Netherlands. Through one subsequent generation, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.